


ache

by LabRatsWhore



Series: where the dreamers lay [3]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Bre writes sad fics, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Mentions of Injuries, Suicidal Thoughts, bre writes shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: When he died, he took part of her with him.





	

As she laid there, on her bed, all she could think of was  _ him _ . Her sheets were still permeated with his intense, earthy scent of spices, sandalwood and sweat. It made her long for the body that owned the smell. She could still feel his arms around her, holding her close, but the feeling was starting to escape her memory. 

He had been her soulmate, if such a thing even existed. He had been comforting her when she had nightmares, even before they started being in a relationship. He was Chase’s friend, and she didn't want pity. He didn't pity her, he knew exactly what had happened to her and wasn't even phased a little bit, because he had been treated almost the same, just a little bit better, by his own father. At least it was strangers that haunted her dreams.

She didn't know what to do without him. He was as much a part of her, maybe more than, as Danny was. She could only thank god that her twin brother was still alive, and spite him for not taking her with Marcus.

Even if he had protected her, she still didn't make it out unscathed. Her legs were gone, and so was her hearing. She had to wait for her wounds to heal for Douglas to build her prosthetics using his technology for androids, and even then, an integral part of her usefulness was still gone, since she shared bionic powers with Chase and one with Adam. She had only one power that was uniquely hers, and even then, some bionic soldier probably had it as a hidden ability.

She was just a shell of herself. Useless and better off gone.


End file.
